An enormous quantity of excrement exhausted from the large-scale livestock industry is left as such due to lack of appropriate treating methods, and environmental pollution caused by bad odor and discharge thereof without treatment have created a social problem.
In general, it requires 5-6 months to compost excrements of chicken, cattle, swine, etc., and cellulose-containing coarse organic materials used as beds thereof, such as grasses, straws, hulls, woodchips, etc. by leaving them as such in nature. This is very inefficient and generates bad odors during that period. It has also been difficult to obtain evenly-fermented compost of good quality because of unevenness fermentation between the surface and interior parts.
The present invention has been accomplished focusing on the above points. The first purpose is to present a method for manufacturing composts of good quality within a short time. And a second purpose is to present a device which is suitable to perform the above method.